lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-39957185-20190724004819/@comment-218.106.146.50-20190724132653
Basically, this (with some grammar edits): CustardBursts Hi there! *waves frantically at her 1-person audience*, I’m here to talk about Fitz and Keefe’s friendship, and how Fitz isn't the best person for Keefe. Quite honestly, I think Fitz is toxic for Keefe. He’s lowering Keefe’s confidence, giving him the cold shoulder, making him feel down, and all the things someone shouldn’t do to another person. Fitz calls Keefe his “best friend” but seriously, when has he ever shown him any friendship, care, or anything a friend would? Throughout the books, Keefe has always been someone Fitz could talk to, he made him laugh, and he was loyal. Fitz on the other, after finding out Keefe ‘joined’ the Neverseen, immediately cut off all contact with him, stating how he doesn’t trust him anymore. He didn’t even think of what Keefe was going through, what he was doing for them. Take this for example: ‘“Keefe said, ‘He’s telling the truth. I’d be able to tell if he wasn’t.’ Fitz snorted, ‘Right - like you could tell with your mom.’ Which was a super low blow. But Keefe let it go.” That was taken right out of Flashback. Those are the small remarks Fitz is constantly making; the eye-rolls, the snorts, the little reactions he gives to Keefe. Keefe acts like he doesn’t care but honestly, letting them go but truthfully, those things stick with you, and is probably hurting him inside. Words cut so much deeper than physical pain and wounds, and carrying all of that with you is a burden. But his best friend treating him this way? All the people Keefe were closest just keep betraying him. His mom, his dad, now his best friend… I doubt Fitz would even pay attention to Keefe after he goes with Sophie, choosing a girl over his friend. Keefe has still continuously been faithful and loyal to Fitz, saying he wants him to be happy with Sophie, agreeing with Alden to let him be alone with Sophie, saving him from getting angry with Sophie, etc. Honestly, what has Fitz ever done to deserve someone like this and his friendship? And after all Keefe’s lifetime, all the hurt and betrayal that Fitz himself knows Keefe went through, why does he have to act like such a jerk to him? What gives him the right to act less then friendly to Keefe? People always say, ‘Well, he just lost his brother so he’s just angry’; first of all, how does that give you an excuse to treat your “best friend” this way? And sure, his brother betrayed them, but Keefe’s mom is the leader of the Neverseen, his best friend hates him, his dad hates him, he has no family, no friends, no one to be there for him when he needs it. Also, I’m just saying this being biased. Imagine this: A blob treating their best blob friend like this, would that be okay? To be super honest, I don’t think Sophie deserves someone like Keefe either. (I can write more about this in another comment if you want) He’s risked his life, sanity, and most importantly he’s given up his emotions and feelings for her. Sophie on the other hand is so caught up by Fitz and his teal eyes and whatever. How much more emotional trauma and pain can someone go through? “Hurting someone can be as easy as throwing a stone in the sea. But do you have any idea how deep that stone can go?” -Unknown This made me so happy that @CustardBursts posted this in such reasonableness; I couldn’t ever have said it better myself. With sincerity, Luna Lovegood